Apathetic Zeal
by Inane Whimsies
Summary: Yaoi, Kite/Tsukasa, AU, Tsukasa is a boy. Tsukasa just moved to a new city, and started at a new school where he meets Kite(who trys to get to know him) Tsukasa doesn't like to be around people cause he doesn't want to hurt them(u'll see what i mean l8er)


Nicole: Hello, this is my first .hack fic… It's going to be kind of a crossover with .hack//sign and .hack//infection… I hope I didn't do to bad a job at it…. Oh and I do believe this is the first yaoi fic on ff.net… but correct me if I'm wrong about that… Well here is what you need to know before you read the fic:

This fic is AU (alternate universe)

This fic iz yaoi, which means it will have male/male relationship.

The main couple in this fic is Kite/Tsukasa.

Tsukasa will be a boy.

Tsukasa's last name will be Sabishii.

Tsukasa's dad's name is Hiresukan.

Tsukasa will be 14 and in the 9th grade (he should be in 8th, but he was promoted a grade).

Kite's 15 and in the 9th grade.

Kite's last name will be Sonryo.

Subaru is Tsukasa's best friend from his hometown.

Tsukasa's old home was in a city called Heceoy.

Tsukasa's new home is in Sadevuel.

(I'll have these things in the future chapters too and there may be more added later too).

The following things will used in this fic:

"Speech"

Thoughts

---Time and scene change---

Rain poured down form the sky, assaulting the small blue car driving down the almost empty highway. As the rain drops trickled down the car's windows, a boy pressed his forehead against the passenger side widow in the backseat.

A sigh escaped his lips as his eyes slid closed. I hope this place won't be as bad as my hometown… but with my luck, it will be worse. He then leaned back in his seat before running a hand through his hair that was the same grayish color of that the sky was today. Maybe I'll make another friend like Subaru in this new place.

"Tsukasa." The man driving said, snapping the boy from his thoughts.

"Yes father?" The, Tsukasa replied.

"Go ahead and get you jacket on, we'll be at our new house in ten minutes."

"Ok." Tsukasa said as he nodded and reached for his black, light blue, and light gray jacket.

---Twenty minutes later at Tsukasa's new house---

Tsukasa sets on a swinging chair on the porch while his father tells the movers where to put things in the house. He shivers slightly as a cold wind cuts across the yard and porch.

"Tsukasa," His father says as he walks out the front door, "Go up to your room and tell the movers where to put your stuff."

"Ok." Tsukasa says as he gets off of the swinging chair and heads into the house, then upstairs to the room his father had said was his when they first got there.

It didn't take Tsukasa long to get everything situated in his room. One of his dressers was beside the door which was in the corner of the room. The computer and computer desk was on the other side of the dresser in the corner. His bed ran along side the computer desk, about five feet away and it was about two feet away from the other wall. His other dresser was in the opposite corner as the door, facing it. The closet was on the opposite wall as the bed, and by the second dresser. There was also a television on a small table between the closet and the door. Also, there were two windows, one over the bed, and the other was over the second dresser.

Tsukasa was now plugging everything in and making sure everything worked. He was also putting his clothes away, and a few others things up around the room and such. After that was done, he got one his computer to make sure everything was still on it. I wish the phone line was up so I could check my e-mail…

"Tsukasa, come down here now." His father yelled from down stairs.

"I'm coming." Tsukasa replied, then headed down the stairs to the living room, where his father was setting in a big old leather chair. "Did you want something father?"

"Yes, I wanted to let you know that his Monday, you'll be starting school at Sadevuel High School. Is that understood?"

"Yes father, was there anything else?"

"No, you can go back up to you room now."

Tsukasa gave a nod with his head, then headed back up the stairs to his room. Once he was inside hi room, he glanced at his watch which he wore on his left wrist. Ten thirty-seven already? I might as well get ready for bed now…

He then grabbed a change of clothes from his dressers then headed to the bathroom that was down the hall from his room. When he got there, he brushed his teeth, washed his face, and changed his clothes. Then, he headed back to is room where he then turned off the lights, then lied down on his bed. He then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep wandering what this new town would be like.

Nicole: Well… there it is… hope you liked it… Tsukasa may just meet Kite for the first time next chapter… if I get enough reviews that is, so make sure you review cause I would like at least 5 reviews so I know people like it… but I'm hoping I do at least get 10 since I got a .hack yahoo group with over 100 members in it. Well, 'till next chapter, L8ERZ.

Closing Statement:

Walk into the light, don't ignore it.

The above quote is from my yahoo group DotHackLoveIsLovesYaoiYuri, and the url for that is 

To anyone who is thinking of flaming:

If you are thinking of flaming me because this is yaoi, make sure you include your e-mail address if you chose to sign anonymous like most flamers.


End file.
